Seth Black/Relationships
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found''' here'. Romances Amelia Potter Lisette Bourdillon Family Arden Cartwright Arden Cartwright was Seth's mother. Seth had a good relationship with his mother in life. While she wasn't always in a position to give him what he wanted, it was clear it wasn't without trying. She had the occasional tendancy to show a bit of a temper, however, though this was usually directed at teachers who Arden felt didn't understand her son, when predented in his presence. Arden died from a form of Lukemia when Seth was eight years old, after a farily long battle with it. Seth found it hard to understand in a way, as he always just used to think people got ill and then better, part of it was wishful thinking. He only realised as his mother just kept getting worse that something was really wrong. Seth visits his mother as often as he can, making a point to go on mother's day to plant some flowers near where her ashes were buried in the local churchrard. Sirius Black Phillip Cartwright Diana Black Andromeda Tonks Ted Tonks Nymphadora Tonks Regulus Black Walburga Black Walberga Black is Seth's grandmother. She died in 1985, when Seth was five years old. In life she never met Seth, but she did know of his existence. When she found out about Seth, her grandson with a ''muggle for a mother, she was enraged. Her perfect pureblood family was ruined. In turn, this only served to fuel her anger toward Sirius. She was certain that Sirius had somehow done this (have a child with a muggle) on purpose, to spite her. This is absurd, as Sirius had never had an intention of having a child, and Seth's existence was a total accident. Portrait Seth, as a person, particularly angered his grandmother's painting, not that she showed much affection to any of the order members who dared to be in her family home. Not only was Seth a half-blood, and a supporter of muggle rights, he was her grandson, her only ''grandson. Thus, to her, Seth was a living reminder that her pureblood lineage was "ruined" and her branch of the Black family tree would now forever be half-blood in the male line. As a result of this, Walberga's portrait made sure Seth was aware of her disdain for him. She constantly spouted insults at the young boy, claiming him and his "dirty blood" as a "stain" on her family's bloodline among other despicable things. She is part of what truly makes Seth reject any praise of his Black family heritage he rarely got, as all they seemed to stand for or represent was the pureblood supremacist mindset, seeing them as a relic of the past. Walberga Black's portrait was simply a loud reminder of that. He would always be a son of Sirius and Arden, not ''"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black". Bellatrix Lestrange Bellatrix Lestrange is Seth's first cousin once removed. The first thing that became apparent to Seth upon first seeing her was her strong physical resemblance to his "aunt" (also really his second cousin once removed) Andromeda Tonks, whom Seth spent a lot of time with growing up. However, Seth didn't have the same caring relationship with Bellatrix, as the sisters could not be much different in terms of personality. Seth has nothing but hatred directed toward Bellatrix, sometimes to what can be seen as a frightening degree, if understandably. Bellatrix killed Sirius Black, Seth's father as well as her own cousin. As well as falling in line perfectly with the Black family's obsession with "blood purity", Bellatrix was a noted torturer, a Death Eater, and a deeply unpleasant woman who delighted in hurting people for the sake of it. She was everything Seth despised most. It was toward Bellatrix that Seth directed the most obvious and stark example of the Black family temper that he inherited. After witnessing her murder of his father, only shortly after they'd had the chance to reunite, Seth met his father's Death Eater cousin again during the Battle of Hogwarts. Flying into a blind rage at the sight of her, Seth had to be physically restrained to prevent him from foolishly engaging in a duel with one of Voldemort's best fighters, which would have undoubtedly resulted in his own death. Bellatrix visibly found Seth's rage and attempts to attack her hilarious, of course, taunting him with the fact that she murdered Sirius. She is also part of what makes Seth roundly reject any praise of his Black family heritage he occasionally got, all they seemed to stand for or represent was the pureblood supremacist mindset, seeing them as a relic of the past. Walberga Black's portrait was simply a loud reminder of that. He would always be a son of Sirius and Arden, not "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black". Narcissa Malfoy Lucius Malfoy Draco Malfoy Talitha Malfoy Friendships Marina Yarrow Davy Wesson Eldred Jepsen Adair MacAbhra Geoffrey Wesson Amelia Potter Other Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922